The world depends on hydrocarbons to solve many of its energy needs. Consequently, oil field operators strive to produce and sell hydrocarbons as efficiently as possible. Much of the easily obtainable oil has already been produced, so new techniques are being developed to extract less accessible hydrocarbons. These techniques often involve drilling a borehole in close proximity to one or more existing wells. One such technique is steam-assisted gravity drainage (“SAGD”) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,334, “Steam-Assisted Gravity Drainage Heavy Oil Recovery Process”. SAGD uses a pair of vertically-spaced, horizontal wells less than 10 meters apart, and careful control of the spacing is important to the technique's effectiveness. Other examples of directed drilling near an existing well include intersection for blowout control, multiple wells drilled from an offshore platform, and closely spaced wells for geothermal energy recovery.
One way to direct a borehole in close proximity to an existing well is “active ranging” in which an electromagnetic source is located in the existing well and monitored via sensors on the drillstring. By contrast systems that locate both the source and the sensors on the drillstring are often termed “passive ranging”. Passive ranging may be preferred to active ranging because it does not require that operations on the existing well be interrupted. Existing passive ranging techniques rely on magnetic “hot spots” in the casing of the existing well, which limits the use of these techniques to identify areas where there is a significant and abrupt change in the diameter of casing or where the casing has taken on an anomalous magnetic moment, either by pre-polarization of the casing before it is inserted into the wellbore, or as a random event. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,517 “A method for drilling a borehole from one cased borehole to another cased borehole”. In order to carry out such a polarization without interrupting production, it has been regarded as necessary to polarize the casing at some point in the construction of the well. This approach cannot be applied to wells that are already in commercial service without interrupting that service.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the disclosure to these particular embodiments, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.